


【Drarry】Unexpected

by meaningless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福没有想到回国后第一次见到他的男朋友哈利·波特，是在婚礼上。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	【Drarry】Unexpected

德拉科·马尔福没有想到回国后第一次见到他的男朋友哈利·波特，是在婚礼上。

会场定在郊外一个教堂，天气不错，教堂外绿茵茵的草坪上布置了不少甜品台，纯白的帷幔在风中扬起，像新娘的裙摆。还有随处可见的长椅便于宾客交谈，那些廊柱上全都装饰着白玫瑰，总而言之，是很寻常的普通婚礼。

说真的，教堂？Hello？有人还记得他们是巫师吗？随即他想起来这是新娘那边的要求，恶，这也太可怕了。为什么会有巫师想要一个教堂婚礼而不是……他不知道，梅林纪念堂婚礼？

他在心里把场地布置挑剔了一番，往中央的人群走近几步又退开，苍白着脸看向正在那里和宾客谈笑的波特，心中一片茫然。  
这是波特想要的吗？

波特低头向身边一袭白裙的女孩说着什么，那姑娘咯咯直笑，波特的绿眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光，他爽朗的笑声感染了周围的人，一些宾客端着色彩斑斓的鸡尾酒向他道贺，波特也友好地回礼。

德拉科满不在乎地撇撇嘴，环顾四周，在看见红头发的韦斯莱家族时忍不住皱眉。当然了，当然少不了闹哄哄的韦斯莱们。他不情愿地想起今天的主角之一就是韦斯莱家的人。

波特的眼神有一刹那从对面的宾客延伸到站在草坪边缘的德拉科，可两人对视一眼后他便移开了视线，就像没有看见一样。

波特没有想到他会来吗？还是说他根本不希望自己来？  
德拉科真的受不了这个。

先前一个月的冷战又不全是他的错！他是说，他们在战后好不容易走到一起，并且已经同居了大半年，这个冒冒失失的傲罗总是一身伤地结束任务，加班比魔法部部长还勤（部长才不会加班呢——他和部长熟得很），上个月又把自己弄进圣芒戈还瞒着不打算告诉他，发现后的德拉科只不过是说了几句，或许语气有点过分，可他也是为了波特啊，不知道怎么两人就吵起来了，这场争吵伴着波特的摔门声和他一句“很好，我再也不会管你了，随你怎么折腾”落幕。

还在气头上的马尔福快速收拾了行李，接下了原本犹豫的跨国出差，长达一个月的商务出差里他和波特没有过只言片语。

接着一回国的德拉科就在婚礼上看见了神采奕奕的波特。

得了吧，这算什么？还没来得及倒过时差的德拉科脸色冷若冰霜，他走到酒水桌边拿起一杯香槟开始考虑如果现在回家会怎么样。

另一边的赫敏看见他了。这可真糟糕。

“嗨，德拉科。”

他打起精神点点头：“嗨。”

“真高兴你及时回来了，我们都担心你来不及赶上这场婚礼呢。”

一定要说这个？他啜了口香槟，酒精让他好受了一点。他试图微笑：“是的，我昨晚刚回国，很高兴没有错过。”

赫敏向远处望了望，目光关切：“你和哈利还好吗？”

他的胃不舒服地痉挛了一下，或许不应该空腹喝酒。他直起身：“还好吧，我猜。”

赫敏抱歉地笑了笑：“为了这场婚礼我们都准备了很久，尤其是哈利，你知道，他这段时间也很忙。”

“是啊，我能理解。”他的声音不受控制地尖刻起来，这可不是个好现象，他及时转移话题：“仪式还有多久开始？”瞧，现在快到中午了，你不应该在这里和我闲聊，去做点别的事吧。

赫敏大概读懂了他的暗示，转头看了眼不远处的人群：“快了，也许我还得过去帮忙，恕我失陪。”

他放下喝空的酒杯，矜持地示意：“没关系，去吧。”

离开前赫敏看看远处的波特又看看他，微笑：“等会儿见。德拉科，我想哈利也一定很高兴看见你。”

那可不一定。

他一个人站在遮阳棚下慢悠悠喝着香槟，间或与向他走来的人寒暄几句，但再也没有看向波特，一次也没有。真的没有。他当然能控制住不去看一个熠熠发光的波特。

典礼要开始了，草坪上三三两两的人群开始向教堂内走去，他在喝完又一杯马提尼后也走进去，顺便在心里批判了教堂内部一无是处的装潢。

两边的观礼席已经坐满了人，他在前排预留的位置坐下。

旁边的波特没有看他：“我还以为你不打算来呢。”

“很抱歉让你失望。”他的胃又开始痉挛了。

“嘿，德拉科，别这样……我很想你。”

他的唇角不受控制地挑起，但他还是维持住了岌岌可危的冷静：“我以为你很忙。”

“那个跑去法国出差一走就是一个月的人可不是我。”

“那个为韦斯莱的婚礼忙得不可开交的人也不是我。”

“你知道我把金妮当妹妹吧？”波特叹了口气，为金妮的婚礼帮忙也是他该做的。

德拉科没有理他。

他知道自己男朋友在别扭什么，悄悄牵起他的手：“好吧，我保证，以后出任务会更小心的，并且不会再试图瞒你任何事。你也不准再这么长时间不联系我。”

这就有点过了，德拉科眨眨眼，要不是他们坐在第一排他会忍不住立刻吻他的。

他矜持地“嗯”一声，相扣的十指握得更紧。

“我们的婚礼也要在教堂举行吗？”

“我们的什么？”波特的声音大了些，他的语调像一只跳起来的小兔子。

这很傻，但他还是面无表情地重复一遍：“我们的婚礼。”

“噢，这……噢，我，嗯，我们不一定要在教堂，实际上，完全不必。”

“再好不过。我不喜欢教堂。”

他能感到那双和阳光下的草坪一样绿的眼睛在目不转睛地看着他，并为此感到心满意足。他想起在异国订制的对戒，想起买下的猫眼石袖扣。

“所以你想在梅林纪念堂举办吗？”

“……绝不。”

“哦。”

FIN


End file.
